


A little Advice

by NightPurity



Series: Let Shiro Love [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance, Black is also a cat, Blue is a cat, College student Shiro, Gen, I also got carried away with describing things, Lance helps out, M/M, Shiro doesn't know how to take care of Black, could be seen as platonic or romantic, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Shiro got a new cat, and doesn't know what breed she is or how to take care of her.Luckily, Allura's new employee Lance used to work in a shelter.





	A little Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as Platonic or Romantic, depends on how you want to read it.
> 
> Cross Posted to FF . net

 

Groaning, and possibly plotting murder, Shiro held his keys firmly in his hand, carefully making his way through his house as he left. He was dead tired, and still had a lecture to get to in an hour. Blinking and biting back a yawn, Shiro decided to stop by Allura’s cafe, it was on his way, and he really needed coffee.

 

He was studying late into the night, and barely running on sleep with his exams coming up and his cat, Black, being difficult. He recently adopted her, finding her a stray when he was on his way back from classes a few days ago. She was really pretty, black with gray tips to her mane like fur, he had a picture of her on his phone, he wanted to see if he could find out if her breed if he could. He didn’t really know what all he needed to raise and care for a cat, but he did plan to study up and figure it out after his exams.

 

Shiro nearly slammed his brakes when a person on as dark blue bike shot past, nearly ramming into the front of his car. Huffing a sigh, Shiro continued on his way, he really wanted to strangle Matt, his friend and roommate.

  
Matt was studying Astrophysics and Biomechanics, and despite how much studying that required, Matt was still nearly the top of the class, despite having no real sleep schedule. He had been up late into the night, constantly interrupting Shiro’s studying for various, pointless, reasons.

 

Pulling up the small and cozy shop, a simple white and pale blue painted place with a lot of plants outside as well as some outside tables, Shiro made his way in. Castle of Lions was a rather popular cafe for students from nearby colleges, and though Shiro was hardly there, he still favored the place. Many students went there to study or relax after classes, it had a relaxing and calming atmosphere and most of the baristas and workers were friendly.

 

Castle of Lions was also a pet friendly place, even having a fenced outdoor seating for people to bring their pets with them, there were bird cages and cat posts, dogs toys and animal treats. Despite the fact many thought that would be a lot of chaos, not many people brought their animals, most of the time, the animals were the workers or Allura’s.

 

Walking in, Shiro nearly tripped as he tried to dodge the sleek blue gray cat that dashed between his legs and up onto the cat post by Shiro. Catching his balance, Shiro turned to face the cat, meeting his silver eyes to the bright blues of the cat’s.

 

“Oh, Shiro! Nice to see you!” A young woman called, she had fluffy silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and was currently holding a tray with two cups on it. She wore the standard clothing for workers, a white button up shirt with a black apron and slacks, though some of the other workers wore black skirts and stockings. She set down the two cups for a couple Shiro vaguely remembered, Rolo and Nyma if he remembered correctly, he shared a class with them.

 

“Hey Allura.” Shiro greeted as Allura walked over to him, she was smiling happily as she set the tray she had under her arm. Allura owned the shop, her late father having left it to her in his will, and though she didn’t have to wear the uniform, she still did.

 

“It’s rare for you to come, let alone by yourself. Is Matt not coming?” Allura asked as they walked to the counter, it wrapped around like a bar with comfortable stools and a few potted plants, other plants hung from the ceiling or were near the windows. There was a bookshelf on the far wall with a coffee table and plush couches and chairs, it was something Allura and her uncle Coran recently added.

 

“Not today, he had a lecture earlier this morning, he might show up later though.” Shiro said as he smiled, Allura and Matt got along rather well, and he didn’t mind when Matt would leave to hang out with her, if anything he preferred it. With Matt out, Shiro had more time to study without being interrupted.

 

He would never admit to being a workaholic.

 

“Hmm, Pidge complained about that this morning, it was hard to tell though, they aren’t the most talkative when tired.” Allura said as Shiro sat on one of the stools, he had a good amount of time to hang around a bit before he needed to get to his lecture.

 

“Pidge isn’t really talkative anyways.” Shiro pointed out and Allura laughed, nodding.

 

“Allura, Hunk needs you in the kitchen! Something is going on with the oven.” A new voice called out and Shiro looked over, meeting another set of blue eyes. The newcomer was a worker, he wore the white button up with a bow around the collar and an apron around his waist. He walked over to the counter where Shiro and Allura were, a cloth in his hand as he smiled at them.

 

“Alright. Honestly Lance, you shouldn’t have let Pidge mess with it.” Allura said and Lance chuckled a bit as he set the cloth down behind the counter.

 

“You’re just as guilty as me Princess.” Lance said and Allura rolled her eyes with a laugh as she headed into the kitchen. Turning to Shiro, Lance smiled at him.

 

“Welcome to Castle of Lions! What can I get you?” Lance asked and Shiro smiled a bit, Lance was a new worker, but Shiro wasn’t sure how long, he doesn’t come often enough to know for sure, but he did know all the other workers, his brother Keith was one after all. Lance had really bright blue eyes, they reflected the light of the cafe which made them seem to glow.

 

“Hazel Latte.” Shiro said and Lance nodded, moving over to get the drink made when the blue gray cat from before jumped up onto the seat by Shiro. It meowed at him and Shiro hesitantly let it sniff his prosthetic. A little bit surprised, Shiro lightly rubbed the cat’s fur as it pressed against his hand.

 

“Here you go-Blue, don’t go bothering everyone.” Lance scolded as he set Shiro’s latte down for him, moving to rub Blue behind the ears as the cat loudly purred.

 

“Oh I don’t mind, I have a cat of my own.” Shiro said and Lance pretty much sparkled at the news.

 

“Oh really? What breed? Blue is a Russian Blue, well it’s kind of obvious with her fur.” Lance said as he rubbed Blue’s chin, the cat meowed happily, before letting Lance shoo her off.

 

“I, uh, don’t really know. I just recently got her.” Shiro said and Lance hummed as he leaned on the counter.

 

“Do you have a picture? I could probably tell you. I worked at a cat shelter last year.” Lance said as he rubbed the head of another cat that jumped up onto the stool next to Shiro, the cat was a gold color and rather chubby, it purred at the affection, before taking off. Shiro pulled up the picture of Black and showed Lance.

 

“Oh! She’s so pretty! A Siberian, black and gray too with such lovely blue eyes!” Lance cooed as he nearly swooned over the picture. Shiro smiled, Lance’s joy was far to contagious.

 

“A Siberian?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded as he handed Shiro’s phone back.

 

“Yeah, they are a really affectionate breed. They shed a lot, so I suggest you get a brush for her fur is you haven't yet, and make sure to bathe and brush her a couple times a week. Also, they are a playful breed, so cat toys are important. They also have a risk of Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy too, so setting up a vet for check ups would be something you should do too.” Lance said as he waved as Nyma and Rolo left, sending a playful wink at the couple, earning him laughs.

 

“Really?” Shiro asked, kind of surprised, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Lance nodded as he called Blue over, the cat happily bounding over and up onto the stool, letting Lance pull a paw up and carefully press her pad to show her claws.

 

“Yeah, you also have to take care to trim their claws, press softly and carefully on their pads to get their claws out. You have to be careful not to clip to short too.” Lance said as he let Blue’s paw go, rubbing the purring cat in apology and thanks. Blue leaned up to brush her cheek against Lance’s before she headed off. Someone called for Lance, and he leaned back to look for the person calling him.

 

“Oh, I’m coming Plaxum, here’s my number, text me if you need anything else, not everything t.v tells you is right.” Lance said, jotting his number down on a slip of paper with a bright blue pen similar to his and Blue’s eye color, before heading down to a girl with long blue pigtails and a book for Oceanology as Lance waved to Allura, before he headed out with Plaxum. Shiro felt himself smile, Lance was rather outgoing it seemed and even though he had a lecture (one he probably should get to) Shiro felt himself chuckle.

 

He wouldn’t mind talking with Lance again.

 


End file.
